Making Room
by Greyowl23
Summary: Stef desides to take in two foster kids. Callie and Jude Jacob. She finds them when a foster father shoots Callie. Can Lena and Stef make room in their house, hearts, and minds to take care of and love two more kids? Especially when Callie refuses to put down her walls. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Stef's POV

I got out of the patrol car as quickly as I could, following Mike. "This is officer Foster. We're at the residence right now. I hear yelling and I see a man holding a gun. We're going to look through the side door."

I followed Mike and he said," Stef, there's a girl! That's who he's pointing the gun at. She's just standing there. We've gotta get her out of there."

I contemplated what to do for about five seconds and then we both entered through the side door. "Police! Put your-" I was cut off by the sound of a gun firing. Mike tackled the guy who just fired the gun and disarmed him. I saw the girl as she put her hand on her stomach, and fell to the ground. "This is Officer Foster. I have a young girl probably twelve or thirteen who just got shot. I need an ambulance ASAP."

I looked at the girl and I heard a small voice say," Callie!" I saw a boy who looked to be about eight run to the injured girl.

I had my jacket against the girl's wound amd I said," Callie is that your name?" The girl weakly nodded. "Okay, honey, I need you to stay with me. I need you to focus on me. I know that it's hard to stay awake, but I need you to stay with me."

I saw the EMTs come in and they got Callie on a stretcher. "Jude," the girl named Callie croaked out.

"I'm here," the little boy said, following behind the stretcher.

"Hey, Jude's your name, right?" I asked looking at the little boy. He nodded and I said," Well, we have to take your sister to the hospital." Jude looked at me and I quickly said," She's going to be okay. Don't worry." I felt bad for giving this kid somewhat false hope. There was a very high chance that his sister would live, but there was always that chance that she wouldn't make it. "Come on, let's go with your sister in the ambulance."

Jude followed me and asked barely above a whisper," Are you gonna seperate me and Callie? Because I won't leave her." Jude had tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, honey, I can't decide that," I explained, looking at the little boy. "So you two are foster kids?" The boy nodded, letting a few tears fall. "Okay, bud, I'll call your social worker while we're in the ambulance. It'll be okay."

-linebreak-

The EMTs pulled Callie out of the ambulance and rushed her in. "We're losing her!" One yelled as we ran into the emergency room. "Hey, we need help! She keeps crashing!" The same guy yelled, getting a nurses attention.

A nurse ran over and questioned," What happened?"

"This is Callie Jacob. Thirteen years old. Gunshot wound," I answered, looking at the unconscious girl.

"Okay, let's get her stable," the nurse said pushing Callie on the stretcher.

Remembering about the little boy standing next to me, I said," Hey, buddy, let's wait in the waiting room until they say you can see your sister. And your social worker is on his way here."

"I want Callie," Jude said, looking very upset. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Oh, Jude," I said, sitting next to him. "These people are going to help Callie. We will go check on her in a little while."

-one hour later-

"Jude we can only wait five more minutes and then I need to take you to an emergency placement soon," Jude's social worker, Bill, said.

Jude said," No we need to wait until-" Jude was cut off by a nirse.

"Callie Jacob," the nurse called out and we walked over to the nurse. "Hi, she's unconscious right now, but you can see her." We followed the nurse to a single room, and she pushed open the door.

I saw the frail girl laying in the bed, with the breathing cannula helping her breathe, and the IVs in her arm. "Jude, be careful," I said, as he walked towards his sister.

"So, Officer Adams Foster," Bill said to me as Jude was standing by the hospital bed. "I haven't told Jude yet but I'm afraid I'm going to have to split the two of them up. The only place that will take an injured thirteen year-old is a girl's group home."

"Bill, you can't split them up," I said, looking over at Jude. "They need each other right now more than ever."

Bill sighed and said," I know that but unless you know anyone-"

"I'll take them," I blurted out. "My wife and I will take them. Jude seems sweet and I'm sure Callie is the same way."

"Stef, Callie can be a handful," Bill said, looking at me. "Callie gets herself into a lot of trouble, and I don't want to put that on you."

"It's okay," I said, shrugging. "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble. And I can take Jude home tonight, and Callie can come to our home after she's well enough to leave the hospital."

"Are you sure?" Bill asked, looking over in Callie and Jude's direction.

"Positive," I answered. "But I need to know about Callie's health. Jude's small, but Callie looks an unhealthy small. Is there a medical problem, or was she just under fed?"

"No, there's no medical problem," Bill answered. "Sadly, I think that Callie has given her brother some of her meals so he would stay healthy. Some foster parents don't feed the kids enough. That's my fault. I'm sorry."

I nodded and said," Okay, well, did you bring their stuff?" Bill nodded and picked up two bags. "That it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," Bill said. "Well if you just fill out these papers, then my job is done and you can take Jude home."

"Okay," I said, looking over at the little boy who stared at his sister lovingly. "Just let me call my wife, and we can put their stuff in my car."

"Oh," Bill said, taking the papers back from me. "I forgot to mention this before. Umm.. I hope it's not a problem, but Callie has a problem with cops. "

I looked at Bill and said," Okay, well hopefully it won't be a problem at our house. I will talk to her when she wakes up."

"Okay, well I bettet get going," Bill said, looking at his watch. "I'll check up on everything tomorrow."

I waved as Bill walked away and started contemplating why someone Callie's age would have a problem with cops. Why someone would hurt a poor girl who was just trying to keep her brother safe. I was going to have a long talk with Callie when she woke up.

I picked up my phone and dialed Lena's number. After a few rings, she picked up and I said," Hey, honey. So don't freak out but I just agreed to take in two foster kids."

"Stef!" Lena said. "We don't have room for two more kids."

"Then we'll make room."

 **A/N: So... how was it? Please review. Thanks for reading. I will post next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lena's POV

I heard the front door open, and I saw Stef walk in, followed by a little boy. "Lena, this is Jude. Jude this is Lena." Stef said, she handed Jude his bag. "Hey bud, if you go right through there, you'll see Jesus. He'll show you where to put your bag."

Jude nodded and walked off, and I said," I thought you said there were two kids. Where's the girl?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," Stef said, gesturing to the kitchen table. We sat down and she said," So I found out about these kids because of a domestic disturbance call." I nodded. Stef had told me about the call, but that was it. "Well we got there, and the foster father pulled a gun on the girl, Callie. He fired and she was rushed to the hospital."

"Oh my God," I said, putting a hand over my mouth. "Is she okay?"

"Well, right now she's unconscious due to the blood loss and the injury," Stef said, putting a hand on mine. "It was a clean shot, so they didn't have to remove a bullet, but they said it knicked an artery. That's why she was bleeding so much. She's not in critical condition. The doctor's are positive that she will make a full recovery. But until then-"

"We have to keep an eye on her," I said, finishing for Stef. "When do they think she can leave the hospital?"

"Well they said that when she wakes up, which will be within a few days, she should be in a condition where she can leave."

"Well, I better get dinner started," I said, standing up. "Guess we better start getting used to cooking for two more kids."

Stef quickly said," Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something. Callie will have to get used to eating healthy portions of food. She's way under weight, and we need to start with small servings and work our way up." I nodded and got out the stuff for dinner.

-linebreak-

We were sitting around the dinner table and I asked Jude," You excited about starting at Anchor Beach tomorrow?"

Jude shrugged and asked," Will there be bullies?"

I set down my fork and asked," Why, bud?"

"Because if there are, I'm not going to school until Callie starts going there," Jude said simply.

"Why?" Stef asked what I was thinking.

"Because then Callie can tell them to back off," Jude answered, eating his food. "Can I go see Callie tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said. I tried to put my hand on his, but he pulled away, flinching. "After school, okay? And can I ask how Callie stopped the bullies?"

"Well, she always walked over to the elementary school, and if I told her that I was being picked on, she find the person and told them to leave me alone. She can be scary sometimes."

I chuckled softly," She sounds like a good sister."

"Yeah," Jude saud, shrugging. "She's pretty cool."

"Wait," Mariana said, pulling me out of my conversation with Jude. "You said her name was Callie, right?"

Jude nodded his head and said," Yeah Callie Jacob. Why?"

"Oh my God," Mariana said, confusing me. "Jesus! Did you hear that? Callie's going to live with us!"

"You know Callie?" Stef asked, clearly confused like me.

Mariana nodded," Yeah, once when we were in first grade, Callie punched a kid who was making fun of me. It was before we came to live with you, moms."

Jude looked up and said," Before we were put in the system. I don't remember you guys."

"Yeah, we were only in that school for a few months," Mariana said. "How is Callie? I remember her always making me happy when I was upset."

"She's okay," Jude said. "She isn't the same person now. She's reslly upset all the time. I barely remember what Callie was like before our Mom died. I think juvie changed her a lot."

I froze and said," Umm, Callie was in juvie?"

"Dang it!" Jude said, clearly frustrated. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that. Please don't send her to a group home. She's all I have. Please."

"Jude, bud, we're not sending her anywhere," Stef said softly. "She's staying here with you. Now eat up so we can watch a movie before bed."

-linebreak-

I was laying in bed, reading my book, when I heard someone moving around. I walked to Jesus' room, where Jude was staying with Jesus, and I saw Jude open his bag and bring out a book. He walked back to the foldout bed next to Jesus' bed and opened the book.

"Hey Jude," I whispered, catching his attention. He jumped and I noticed that I scared him. "Sorry. What're you doing, bud? I think it's a little late to be reading."

"Sorry," he said. "It's my favorite book. I'll put it up. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," I said, walking in his room. I saw him tense up again, and that worried me. "Hey, you know that no one will hurt you in this house, right?" I asked, and Jude nodded.

"Sorry," Jude said. "Good luck convincing Callie that." He gave a soft, but sad chuckle.

"Tell me a bit about her," I said, sitting down on the foldout with him. "I want to know some stuff about her before she comes home. I want to know about this thirteen year-old girl that you admire."

"Well there's not much to tell," Jude said, running his fingers along the cover of the book. I saw now that it said _Hansel and Gretel._ "She's smart, well at least she's smart compared to me. She will stick up for any person that is being treated wrong. She's been treated so unfairly. She takes the blame for a lot of stuff that I do. She's been to juvie for attacking a foster father who was beating me." He stopped suddenly, realizing what he just told me.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm just listening. Keep going. I'm not going to hurt you or judge you. Or Callie," I added quickly.

"Well, if I'm teling you everything, I need to tell you that Callie has taken many beatings for me," Jude said, and I felt tears sting my eyes. "She doesn't eat all of the time because she usually gives me her food. Once she even told me what to do if she were to die. I don't want Callie to die."

Jude was now openly crying, and a single tear slid down my face. "Oh Jude, nothing will happen to your sister," I said, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "I can tell by what you told me, that she won't be so quick to leave you. You better get some sleep though. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Jude nodded and layed down, as I walked off, wiping the tears that were now freely falling down my face. How could I feel so bad for someone I hadn't even met? I knew that the foster system was messed up, but because of the system, there was an innocent girl fighting for her life. I knew that tomorrow, as soon as school was out, I was going to meet Callie Jacob.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV

 _I saw it happen over and over again. I saw Jude hiding in the corner, and I looked at the shattered plate, that Jude dropped._

 _"Tell me who did it, and I want the truth this time!" Jim yelled at me. "I swear to God if you lie, I'll shoot you."_

 _"I did it. I promise," I said, looking at Jim, frozen in my spot. Jim was drunk, and Jude had woken him up when he dropped the plate. I couldn't let him hurt Jude. "I promise. Just please don't hurt Jude. I did it, not him. Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Jude._

 _I looked over and saw a woman just as she walked in and started saying," Police!" I saw Jim lift the gun, and he pressed the trigger. I saw the bullet come out of the gun, but it never hit me. It always stopped right before the bullet hit. I need to move._

I tried to move my body, but it refused to do so. I was in intense pain.I opened my eyes and said, at a whisper," Jude."

I looked at the white walls in the hospital, and I saw the police woman from Jim's house. "Hey, sweetheart," the cop said, walking over to me. "How do you feel?"

"Bad," I mumbled, trying to move again. I winced as I tried to move. "Where's Jude? Did you take him to a different home? Did you split us up?" My worst fear dawned on me, and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"No, honey," she said, smiling at me. "Jude is at school right now. You and Jude are going to be staying with me and my wife, Lena. Jude's spent the past three nights there. He's talked about you a lot."

I tried to nod, but my body felt numb. "I can't feel my arms or legs," I whispered. "Like I think I'm moving my fingers, but I can't feel myself moving my fingers."

"Well, you are moving your fingers," the lady said. "Oh, my name is Stef by the way. And it would be normal to feel weird because one, you've been in this bed for the past three days, and two, you were shot. "

I reached over my stomach, trying to feel with my numb fingers. I felt pain when I reached a spot on my stomach where I was shot. I felt tears prick my eyes, because of the pain. I ached all over, and I missed Jude.

"I want to see Jude," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "I don't want to stay here."

"Well, once you can collect your thoughts, and we talk to the doctor, you should be able to leave," Stef said. "Is the feeling starting to come back?"

"Yeah," I said, wiggiling my fingers. "Has Jude been listening? If he hasn't I'm really sorry."

"No, he's been wonderful," Stef cooed. "I'm going to go get the doctor and then we can hopefully leave."

-linebreak-

I opened the car door and Stef helped me out and said, "Be careful. Be careful."

"I've got it," I snapped, rejecting her attempt to help me out. "I can walk by myself. I don't need help."

"Callie, you need to take it easy," Stef said. "I know you can walk on your own, but I wouldn't advise it because you could hurt yourself even more. And I know you don't want to go back to the hospital.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs, I don't know why I need these stupid things, " I muttered, pulling out crutches from the car.

"Hey, you were seriously injured, Callie," Stef said, and I rolled my eyes. "We need to take every precaution necessary to make sure that you don't cause any more problems with your body. Just trust me, okay?" I nodded and Stef added," Plus, the doctor said that you had a fracture in your leg. How did you fracture your leg? And how did you not know?"

"I knew," I said, shrugging it off. "No one cared. Honestly, neither did I," I said, walking by Stef. "I could walk on it fine, but because some doctor says so, I have to wear this stupid cast and use crutches."

"It's dangerous to walk on a fractured leg, kiddo," Stef said. "You could've hurt your leg even more."

Stef opened the door, and I walked in."You have a nice house," I said, flatly. "Where do I sleep?"

Stef chuckled and said," Well you got straight to the point. We have a bed set up for you in Mariana's room. She said that she knew you. From when they were in like first grade."

"Hold on," I said, giving a small smile. "Mariana lives here? Mariana Gutierrez and her brother Jesus?"

"Well Mariana and Jesus _Foster_ now," Stef said, and I nodded. "She said that you were a really great friend to her."

"Yeah, I guess I stopped trying to make peace with the world when I had my world stripped from me," I mumbled, not even sure is Stef heard me.

I don't think she did because she said," Anyways, your room is upstairs. I'll show you. Come on."

I nodded and Stef stared atf me as I skillfully made it up the stairs with my crutches. "Not my first time in crutches," I told her, and she nodded, following behind me.

"Sorry, " Stef said. When we got to the top of the stairs, Stef pointed to a room and said," That's your and Mariana's room. Make yourself comfortable. We've already unpacked your stuff..."

"Thanks," I said, walking into the room and sitting on the bed in the far corner of the room. I assumed it was mine because it was plain colored and the night stand had nothing on it. I reached up to my neck to fiddle with my pendant when I realized that it wasn't around my neck. "Do you- where's my necklace? It don't have it on." I felt tears start to blur my vision.

Stef looked at me and said," Honey, it's okay. I have it in the belongings bag from the hospital. I set it in that drawer." I looked in my nightstand drawer and saw my mom's necklace laying in there. I had it around my neck and was trying to clasp it together when Stef asked," Do you want help with that?"

"No," I said, finally clasping it. I dropped my hands to my lap and looked at my hands.

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs," Stef said. "The kids should be home from school soon. If you need anything, just call for me."

She walked out of the room, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I collapsed on the bed, closing my eyes. I was finally able to relax. _I'll just rest for a minute. I won't fall asleep._ My body started to betray my mind and I fell into a very peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lena's POV

I opened the front door and said," Hey Stef, I'm home."

"Hey, love," Stef said, appearing from the living room. "How was your day?"

"It was good," I said, giving Stef a kiss. "Is she in her bed?"

"Yes," Stef said. "You can check on her when you go up there. And I'm sure Jude would like to see her too. And I thought I'd let you know that she is not okay with physical contact.".

I nodded and said," After I come back down, I'll start getting the stuff ready for dinner. Jude and Brandon are getting out of the car right now and Jesus and Mariana are at friend's houses."

I heard the door open and Jude walked in, followed by Brandon. "Hey, Lena, when are we going to see Callie? I know we went yesterday, but I want to go again."

"Well, bud," I said, walking over to him. "If you go upstairs in Mariana's room, I think you're going to be very happy."

Jude looked confused, but then his eyes lit up and he ran up the stairs saying," Oh my God, Callie!"

"I'm going to go say hi," I said, walking up the stairs, and Brandon followed. "Brandon, why don't you say hi too."

Brandon nodded and said, "Okay, but then I have a lot of homework."

When we walked into the room, I saw Jude curled up next to his sister on her bed. "Hi Callie," I said, softly. "I'm Lena. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Callie said, still looking at her brother. "So, you're the vice principal at the school that we're going to?"

"Yes I am," I said, walking deeper into the room. "Why?"

"Just asking," the girl said, shrugging. Her brown curls were very messy, and she was very skinny. I had only met her the day before when I took Jude to see her. I assumed that she looked so small and frail because she was still recovering, but she didn't look any better now.

"Okay, well I'm going to start dinner, " I said, smiling at the two kids. "It should be done in an hour."

As I walked away I heard Jude say," See. They're nice. They're not like Jim."

-linebreak-

I set the salad bowl on the table as Stef called," Kids. Dinner's ready."

I watched as the kids came down the stairs in the following order: Jesus, Brandon, Mariana, and Jude. "Where's Callie?" I asked, once they were all seated.

"She went to the bathroom," Jude replied, softly.

"I'll go," I said to Stef as she tried to stand up. I walked up the stairs and stopped when I heard sniffling. "Callie?" I asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," a small voice said between sobs.

"Callie, can I come in?" I asked, turning the locked door knob.

"No!" The girl said quickly. "I'll be right out."

"Okay, dinner's done," I said softly. "We'd like for you to join us."

"Okay," the girl replied. I heard the sink run and she came out, using her crutches. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I don't mind," I said, walking down the stairs. She followed closely behind. "I hope you like pasta and salad."

"Why?" She asked, when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Because that's what I made for dinner," I said, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Why do you care if I like it, though?" Callie asked, her face completely emotionless.

I sighed. "Because we don't want to make you eat something that you don't like," I said softly. "So do you like pasta?"

Callie said," Yeah, it's fine." With that, she walked into the kitchen, sitting down next to her brother.

When I sat down, I scooped up some pasta and put it on Callie's plate. "You don't have to eat it all, okay Callie?" Stef said, looking at the girl who had her hands in her lap.

"I'm not hungry," Callie said, looking at me and Stef.

Stef sighed, and said," Sorry, Callie. You have to eat something. Maybe just a few bites-"

"I said no!" Callie yelled, cutting off Stef. "I'm not hungry, and you can't make me eat!"

"Callie, stop," Jude said, grabbing his sister's arm. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Callie looked at her brother and said," Jude, I'm sorry. " She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down in her seat. "I'm really not hungry."

"Callie, can we go talk in the living room for a minute?" Stef asked the girl. Callie nodded and stood up, silently.

After Callie walked out, twelve year old Mariana said," Callie's kind of scary now. She's mean."

"Mariana!" I scolded the girl. "Callie's had a rough time these past few years. She needs some time to get used to a new house."

"Yeah, until she ruins another house for us," Jude mumbled. "Just like the Olmsted's."

"Jude, I'm sure your sister doesn't get you sent out of houses on purpose," I said. "She really cares about you."

"She did get us kicked out of the Olmsted's on purpose," Jude said, speaking up. "She looked so relieved when they called CPS to come get us. She didn't care where we were going, even though it was Jim's house. I liked the Olmsteds and she ruined it for us. They wanted to adopt us. That's what Liam told me."

I lifted my head when I heard Callie's voice yell," Jude, how could you?!" The girl had tears in her eyes, and she stared at her little brother. "You promised me! You said you would never mention Liam ever again! You promised!"

Callie turned around and I said," Callie! Wait." I assumed that she was going upstairs, but I was surprised when I heard the front door open and close.

"Crap!" Stef said, grabbing her keys and running to put on her shoes. "Lena! Let's go. Brandon you're in charge."

We ran out the door and got in Stef's car. "Where is she going?" I asked, getting in the passenger side.

"How would I know?" Stef said, pulling out of the driveway. "She's been at our house for a total of like eight hours!"

We drove down the street and turned the corner. I rolled my window doen and called out," Callie, honey, where are you?"

Stef stopped the car and jumped out when we saw Callie sitting on the street curb. She was sobbing and she was holding her leg. "Callie, what's wrong?"

"My leg," the girl said between sobs. "I ran off without my crutches, and it hurts really bad." Callie continued to cry.

"Come on, love," Stef said, picking the small girl up. "Let's get you to the doctor's."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. I know Callie's emotions were all over the place, but it helped build up the chapter. In the next chapter, Stef and Lena try to get Callie to talk about Liam.**


	5. Chapter 5

Callie's POV

I brought my hand to my face, wiping tears that were falling freely. "Do we have to go the doctor's?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to make sure that your leg's okay," Stef said, from the driver's seat.

"It's fine," I said dryly. "It's not near as bad as other injuries I've had."

"Is that supposed to reassure us, Callie?" Stef asked. "You could be seriously injured. Not to mention, you're supposed to be taking it easy. Getting upset and running off is not taking it easy."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I just, Jude's never done anything like that before."

"So, who is this Liam that Jude was talking about?" Lena asked me.

"He's nobody," I said, crossing my arms. "He's just an old foster brother."

"He didn't seem like just an 'old foster brother'," Stef said. "When Jude mentioned him, you got really upset."

"I just don't want to talk about it," I said, covering my face.

"How old is he?" Lena asked me. This was the question I was dreading. I didn't want to tell them that Liam was twenty-one. He's eight years older then me, and if they looked at my file, they would see the complaint that Liam's parents put against me.

"Twenty-one," I mumbled, still covering my face.

"Sorry, what?" Stef asked. "You're mumbling. We can't hear you."

"Twenty-one," I said, looking up and looking at Stef through the rearview mirror.

"Wow," Lena said softly. "I just kind of thought that he'd be closer to your age."

"No, he's not," I said. "I lived at his parent's house before we lived at Jim's. Could we not talk about this right now? I don't want to."

"Okay, sweets," Stef said. "We're at the doctors."

-linebreak-

"Okay, so Callie," the doctor said, looking at me. "I really, really need you to take it easy for the rest of the week. No school, no sports. Just rest."

"Okay," I said.

"And, you're thirteen, right?" The doctor asked me, and I nodded slowly. "Well, your moms-"

"Foster moms," I corrected her.

"Sorry, your foster moms have expressed some concern about your health," the doctor said. She looked from me to Stef and Lena. "If you want to stay healthy, you really need to be eating good meals. Okay?"

"Okay," I replied again, looking down.

"Okay, well you're free to go," the doctor said. "How about I check in on Callie in about three weeks? Just to make sure that she's gaining the weight that she needs."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Johnson," Stef said. "Ready to go love?"

I nodded, and I tensed up as Lena placed her hand on my shoulder. "You okay, Callie?" Lena asked me.

"I'm fine, " I said, shrugging off her hand.

"Okay, get in the car so we can go home," Stef said, opening the car door

-linebreak-

"Callie, I'm so sorry!" Was the first thing I heard when Lena opened the door. "I shouldn't have said anything about that!"

"Jude, it's okay," I said. "I'm not mad at you. I promise."

"Jude, shouldn't you have gone to bed already?" Lena asked softly.

Jude looked down and said," Yeah. I just wanted to wait for Callie because she always tucks me in and tells me 'good night'."

"Oh," Stef said, and I could feel her eyes on me. "Well, why don't both of you get upstairs and Callie can tuck you in?".

Jude nodded, and I followed him on the stairs with my crutches. When we got to his room, I said," You like it here, don't you?"

"I do," Jude said, smiling. He looked so innocent and I hated to be the person to burst his bubble. But I knew this was only temporary, and Jude would get hurt even more if he got too attached.

"Jude, they don't want us forever," I whispered. "We will have to leave some time. Just don't like them too much. They're like the Olmsted's. They won't keep us forever."

"Okay," Jude said, laying down in his bed. "Do you ever have dreams about Mommy?" Jude aaked.

"I do," I said, tucking Jude in. "We were celebrating my fourteenth birthday," I said, laying down next to Jude. "And Mom was cutting a cake, and I was taking a picture of you with a new camera. Dad wasn't there though."

"Well, maybe that's because that was a dream only for Mom," Jude said, looking at me. "Like if you wanted to think about our family, you'd have a dream about Mommy and Daddy. But, you only wanted to think about Mommmy, so you dreamt about her."

"Huh, I never thought about it that way," I said, smiling. "See Jude, you're snart. Just because you're bad at math doesn't mean your not smart. Mom always though you were smart."

"Really?" Jude asked. "I didn't know that. Was Mommy smart, too?"

"She was way smarter than me," I said, thinking about my mom. "She knew how to read big books, and do any math problem ever. She could do anything. She was like a Super Mom."

Jude laughed at that thought. "Super Mom does sound awesome," Jude said. "Does Super Mom still remember to tuck in Jude?"

"Yes ,definitely," I said.

"Then you'd be like Super Mom's sidekick," Jude said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because, you still remember to do all the things that Mom did when she was alive," Jude said. "Super Callie. Or Super Sister."

"I like Super Callie," I said. "Go to sleep. Okay Jude?"

"Okay," Jude said, snuggling into me. "Will you stay here with me? Just for tonight?"

"Sure," I said. "Good night Jude."

"Good night Callie."

 **A/N: Guys, I know it's been a little while. I haven't updated, so here it is. Please review.**


End file.
